Hope of the One
by Thornstar
Summary: For many moons the four clans, Forestclan, Crystalclan, Isleclan, and Hillclan have lived amongst each other in peace. Now, a war has broken out, causing the clans to side with the other. Forest with Crystal and Hill with Isle, and any hope of this war ending lies in the paws of a young tribe cat.
1. Allegiances

**Forestclan**

**Leader:**

Spiritstar - Pure white tom with a fluffy tail and orange eyes

**Deputy:**  
Loudbelly – Large gray tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
Finchcall – white and gray she-cat, blind in one of her yellow eyes

**Warriors:**  
Volefur – brown tabby tom with a white ear and copper eyes

Larkwater - small brown tom with curly fur and green eyes

Iceshell – blue she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Riverspirit – blue tom with a missing ear and tail and orange eyes

Smallfoot – small white she-cat with orange eyes  
**Apprentice:** Bravepaw

Snowglimmer – large white she-cat with a striped tail and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:** Blazepaw

Coalfoot – black tom with green eyes

Wolfsoul – white and gray she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

Blacknose – white tom with a black face and blue eyes

Spottedberry – silver spotted she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentices (6 moons and older):**  
Splashpaw – long haired blue tom with orange-yellow eyes

Bravepaw – large white tom with copper-orange eyes

Blazepaw – dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**  
Softstorm – long haired white and blue she-cat with yellow-hazel eyes (mother of Loudbelly's kits, 2 moons)

Brindlenose – lavender colored she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Volefur's kits, 3 moons)

**Kits:**  
Shrewkit – brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and tail tip and copper eyes (3 moons)

Sweetkit – lavender tabby she-cat with green eyes (3 moons)

Berrykit - white and lavender she-cat with copper eyes (3 moons)

Sedgekit – white tom with brown lynx markings and blue eyes (3 moons)

Thistlekit – messy furred black and white tom with green eyes (2 moons)

Mintkit – long haired gray she-cat with yellow-hazel eyes (2 moons)

Stormkit – blue tabby with orange eyes (2 moons)

**Elders:**  
Speckledrain – blue spotted she-cat with blue and yellow eyes

**Crystalclan**

**Leader:** Forgottenstar – very small dark gray she-cat with orange eyes  
**Apprentice:**Runningpaw

**Deputy:**  
Lionpelt – ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
Featherwind – curly furred tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw – skinny black smoke tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**  
Blossomfur – long haired golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Fallentail – black tom with a broken tail and copper eyes  
**Apprentice:** Oakpaw

Suneye – golden dappled tom with green eyes

Flowerburst – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Goldenear – golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lightfoot – pale ginger tom with white paws and copper eyes  
**Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Duskspring – light brown tabby tom with black ears and yellow eyes

Silverfeather – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Fernpaw

Thorntail – blue smoke tom with orange eyes

Willowstream – gray dappled she-cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:**

Oakpaw – brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Owlpaw – white tom with green eyes

Fernpaw – gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw – light brown dappled tom with blue eyes

**Queens**  
N/A

**Elders**  
N/A

**Isleclan  
**

**Leader:**  
Darkstar – black and white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Breezepaw

**Deputy:**  
Mudwing – brown tom with a scarred pelt and a missing tail and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat**  
Toadfoot – brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:** Whiskerpelt – light gray she-cat with orange eyes

**Warrior:**  
Pinetail – messy furred black she-cat with orange eyes

Blackwing – silver tabby with black ears and black paws and copper eyes

Flakefur – long messy furred white tom with green eyes

Shellclaw – gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Amberpaw

Springwing – white she-cat with a ginger back and copper-orange eyes

Hollyfeather – long haired black she-cat with one orange and blue eyes

Tigertail - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Echofrost – gray and white she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

Sparrowleaf – brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow-hazel eyes  
**Apprentice:** Shallowpaw

Starlingtail – blue tom with a crooked tail and copper eyes

Foxfrost – dark ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Skyfur – blue tom with a white back and orange eyes

Sagefur – white and brown tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Mossmask – pale brown tom with orange eyes

**Apprentices:**  
Breezepaw – white tom with black ears and green eyes

Dapplepaw – red dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

Amberpaw – dark ginger she-cat with copper eyes

Cinderpaw – dark gray she-cat with yellow-hazel eyes

Shallowpaw – brown tom with short legs and blue eyes

Birchpaw – ginger tom with blue eyes

**Queens**  
Vixentail – ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Skyfur's kits, 2 moons)

**Kits:**  
Honeykit – pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowkit – blue tom with white legs and green eyes

**Elder:**  
Waterfang – white tom with blue and orange eyes

**Hillclan**

**Leader:**

Jaggedstar – silver tabby tom with a jagged tail and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:** Shalepaw

**Deputy:**  
Lizardtail – gray tom with a striped tail and green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Badgerpaw

**Medicine Cat:**  
Rainbreeze – gray tom with a short tail and green eyes

**Warriors:**  
Snakefoot – dark brown tom with striped paws and yellow eyes

Brightfire – red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mousefoot – brown she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Ashpaw

Palesight – pale gray she-cat with orange eyes

Nightclaw – black tom with blue eyes

Taloncrash – large white tom with long claws and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:** Rosepaw

Chesnutpelt – cinnamon colored tom with blue eyes

Scarpelt – red tabby tom with a scar riddled pelt and green eyes

Duskcloud – pale ginger with orange eyes  
**Apprentice:** Leafpaw

Cloudface – white she-cat with copper eyes

Rockfire – dark gray tabby tom with hazel eyes  
**Apprentice:** Ravenpaw

Frostwing – White she-cat with a long tail and yellow eyes

Longrocks – tortoiseshell tom with a very long tail and blue eyes

**Apprentice:**  
Shalepaw – dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes

Leafpaw – ginger spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes

Badgerpaw – white and black tom with aqua-blue eyes

Ashpaw – gray tom with a white tail tip and orange eyes

Rosepaw – cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenpaw – black she-cat with white ears and yellow-hazel eyes

**Queens:**  
Pebblestorm – gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes (mother of Nightclaw's kits, 3 moons)

Shiningleaf – silver spotted she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

**Kits:**  
Molekit - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sorrelkit – white and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderkir – black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders:**  
N/A

**Koto Tribe**

**Chief (Wooden blue, red, and black bead necklace/collar):**

Tuskel – Blue cream smoke tom with blue eyes

**Second-in-command (Wooden blue and red bead necklace/collar):**  
Miko – black smoke she-cat with green eyes

**Tribe members (Wooden blue bead necklace/collar):**  
Shika – blue she-cat with silver ears and green eyes

Tiado – chocolate colored and white tom with orange eyes

Vorlar – red and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Fril – small smoke white tortoiseshell tom with copper eyes

Aihu – large brown and white tom with blue and green eyes

Taia – cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sapol – tortoiseshell silver tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Itabalu - chocolate silver she-cat with orange eyes

Emnal – red spotted tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**  
Viola – white she-cat with hazel eyes (mother to Emnal's kits, 4 moons)

**Kits:**  
Ema – white tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Zek – red tom with a black tail tip and orange eyes

Ellie – tortoiseshell smoke she-cat with blue eyes

**Soto Tribe**

**Chief (Twine woven collar with three arrowheads):**  
Bali – white male Canadian eskimo dog with brown eyes

**Second-in-command (Twine woven collar with 2 arrowheads):**  
Tikanni – chocolate/cream male Plains Indian dog with light amber eyes

**Tribe Members (Twin woven collar with one arrowhead):**  
Timber – brown and white male Canadian Eskimo dog with brown eyes

Whitehowl –white male Salish wool dog with amber eyes

Lycus – golden red male Plains Indian dog with brown eyes

Tala – blue female with a white patch on her chest Tahltan Bear dog with one blue eye and one amber eye

Pochi – silver/fawn female Hare Indian dog with amber eyes

Snarlwing – white female Salish wool dog with light amber eyes

Susi – Light brown female Hare Indian dog with brown eyes

Fluffyjaw – black female Tahltan Bear dog with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

A loud and grief filled cry sounded throughout the moonlight forest as a group of injured and battered cats padded into camp. In the center lay the bloody figure of a yellow tabby tom, claws still unsheathed, blue eyes empty and wide as they seem to stare endlessly into the darkness of the forest, and throat torn open with clean slices. Above the body sat a crying white and blue she-cat with a red tabby tom next to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Flowerpelt." A silver tabby she-cat apologized "I turned my back for one moment and….." she heavily swallowed "L-Lizardtail had him. It's my fault."

Flowerpelt looked at the she-cat and let out an angry hiss "If you were watching him, Rainleap, then he wouldn't have died!" Her fur stood up on end as her claws dug into the soil.

Rainleap braced herself for Flowerpelt's attack. The red tabby tom quickly stepped between the angry mother and frightened mentor.

"It wasn't Rainleap's fault that Thunderpaw died." The tom said "Against Lizardtail and the other Hillclan cats. He wasn't ready for that kind of fight." He pressed his nose to Flowerpelt's head "Go and get some rest. In the morning, we'll bury Thunderpaw together."

The white and blue she-cat hesitated but did as the tom said.

"Thank you, Redfang, I-" The silver warrior began.

"Don't thank me." He turned to the she-cat "As a grieving father, you should've paid attention to him. But as a deputy, you did the best that you could."

The she-cat's ears fell "I don't feel like it."

Redfang sighed, he knew better than to try and tell the she-cat otherwise. Rainleap may be one of the most skilled warriors in Forestclan, but when it came to her doubting herself, there was no way to talk her out of it. So he opted out for commanding her "Well stop feeling that and go and rest." He said in a stern voice.

Rainleap ducked down and retreated into the warriors den, after making sure that Flowerpelt didn't lash out at the other she-cat, Redfang made tracks towards the medicine den. The red tabby poked his head in to see a white and gray she-cat along with a large gray and black tom patch up a white tom with a fluffy tail.

"I'm tired of all this fighting." The she-cat muttered "I'm running out of supplies."

"We have to fight. If we don't, we'll die and get run out." The white tom said as he struggled to get to his paws until the large tom put his paw on his back.

"We know that, Spiritstar, but for now we can't risk another fight. You've lost too many lives in these battles." The tom meowed.

"May I suggest something?" Redfang mewed, catching the attention of the others "Maybe Finchcall could talk to the Starclan?"

Finchcall frowned "As much as I like that idea, I can't talk to Starclan now. I don't want to explain myself to Tuskel and the rest of the tribe cats."

"Are you saying that so you don't have to see your nephew and Stormfly's daughter?"

Finchcall growled and glared at the deputy "Don't. Bring. That. Up."

The tom shrank away, he knew better than to get on the she-cat's bad side. "V-Very well. If you and Loudbelly have Spiritstar under watch, I'll take my leave." The red tabby tom backed out of the den.

"I'm sorry Redfang brought that up, Finchcall." The Forestclan leader apologized.

Finchcall sighed and let her fur lay flat "Loudbelly, can you watch Spiritstar? I need to get some fresh air."

Loudbelly nodded as the she-cat took her leave. The medicine cat sat outside of the den and looked up towards the twinkling nighttime sky.

"Starclan," She began "Many cats have joined your ranks too early, and I know that you must be sick of this war like we are. So I ask, no, I beg of you, please send me a sign." With that Finchcall bowed her head.

Suddenly a low whistling sound filled the air, the she-cat looked up as a shooting star tore through the sky. Finchcall closed her eyes tight as she tried to keep the blinding light out. When she reopened them, a massive lake stood before her; in the middle stood a starry outline of a cat. Finchcall watched as the lake shimmered around the starry cat as it padded towards her. The cat bore its sightless eyes into Finchcall's yellow ones, before disappearing into the sky. A soft and alluring voice whispered in the wind.

_"The heart of the lake shall bring peace among the land and rain destruction upon the jagged cries of the hill."_


End file.
